


ascension

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: anyway this is just an entire piece about him, like in a fun and innocent way tbh, literally finding it hilarious to mess around with mortals, no one knows hes not human a lot of people just think hes weird hdfsnvkjv, uhhh dramatique is... A Dramatic Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: There’s something to be said about attempting to portray yourself as a human.





	ascension

Dramatique inhaled as he adjusted the mask on his face more properly, making sure it lined up just right with the upper part of his jaw along the bottom side of it, tightening the ribbon on the back of his head.

 

He exhaled, lowering his hands and looking through the eye holes of the mask to catch his reflection in the nearest surface, making sure the mask had covered everything.

 

There’s something to be said about attempting to portray yourself as a human. It’s one thing to parade yourself around the definition of being human and do your damnedest to convince all mortals that was the truth, but there would be no fun in that so instead he could also not say a single damn thing and leave people utterly wondering if he  _ was  _ a human at some point that ascended to be a Trickster God and decided to come back and fuck around with the world a little more before he went to some other realm.

 

Some have their theories about him. Most of everyone just think he’s weird though. 

 

Dramatique couldn’t help but laugh a little at the acknowledgement, turning away from his reflection as he approached the door in the distance. Being cryptic was about the most joy he could possibly get out of this though. Acting silly and entertaining those he put himself around only covered a small fraction of the entire problem. The reactions he’d get from saying the most absurdly mysterious things, though, were memories to be treasured.

 

He flung the door open, startling the people on the other side.

 

“Hello, hello!” He called, clapping his hands together in front of him.

 

And today, once more, it began again.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont actually have a story for this boy. watch this be irrelevant a couple months later.


End file.
